A power steering apparatus of this kind is known from a Patent Document 1.
In a technique described in this Patent Document 1, a water droplet sensor is installed at an inner periphery of a gear housing terminal. When this water droplet sensor detects a water droplet adhered to a rack bar, a vehicle driver is informed that an abnormality is generated in the power steering apparatus.